


where the wolves and the soulless with rise

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Pyrrhic Victory, The Adampocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: An AU in which Adam 'wins'.





	where the wolves and the soulless with rise

~ where the wolves and the soulless will rise ~

lullaby, and goodnight  
left with nothing but your spite  
silence abounds, not even a scream  
in this - the outcome of your dream  
you've beaten all your enemies  
the scent of blood thick on the breeze  
is this the future that you favor  
does it sicken you or do you  _savor_  
that cloying and metallic flavor

you had to break; they would not bend  
you destroyed  _everything_  to bring their end  
and now here you are, here you stand  
with the entire world in your hand  
you've won the war but at what cost  
will you mourn all that you've lost  
all humans are dead, all faunus too  
with their queen gone, the grimm are few  
all that's left  _alive_  is you

what did you fight for, what did you  _want_  
is it left in this empty world you haunt  
or are you a lock with a broken key  
who sold his soul for victory

~oOo~


End file.
